When Families Fall Apart
by Dreamer15
Summary: Kagome leaves for good and Inuyasha and the gang continue on without her. When the unexpected happens, Sango and Inuyasha find themselves being drawn to one another while they suffer through what might be the biggest struggle of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

He ran, his feet pounding against the cement. The hat had flown off long before but he didn't care. With his long locks flowing behind him he was a blur of red and silver, undecipherable to any human. He moved too fast for any human of this era to begin to understand what they had seen. With a blink of their weak eyes he'd be gone and they wouldn't even have the chance to think anything of his blurred figure. _'Stupid humans'_ he thought, _'I could have stood right in front of them and they wouldn't have even noticed!'_ But he ran on. He pushed his boorish thoughts about humans to the back of his head and inhaled deeply as he soared through the air.

"Stupid Wench!" he said to himself.

InuYasha landed on the roof of a building for less than a millisecond using it to push him higher and force him to go faster while increasing his momentum.

The smell of _her_ blood filled his nose. _'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!'_ at this point he didn't know who he was mentally yelling at. Was it himself for not being there to protect her? Or was he mentally cursing at Kagome for not listening to him? _'I told her not to come back to this disgusting time of hers but NO! She just HAD to come back to take that STUPID test so she doesn't fail!'_

He didn't know why he was running so hard. He could see the building that haunted Kagome's dreams more often than not just up ahead. He leaped into the air and began to travel through the trees. A low growl erupted from his chest. InuYasha knew he was being stupid. If it weren't for the promise he had made to Kagome he wouldn't be here! He hated this place and it's thousands of weird smells! He would rather fight Naraku a million times over than stay here for longer than two hours.

As InuYasha ricocheted off another tree he thought about what he _really_ was doing there. He spent 50 years presuming he was in love with Kikyo and the last three years debating about his love for Kagome.

'_**You do not love her. Just want Mate.'**_

'_You love her but are too arrogant to admit it.'_

'_My heart belongs to someone else...__'_

InuYasha nearly fell face first into the concrete when he heard what his human side was feeling. He knew exactly what and who he meant, but like the hanyou mentioned before he was WAY too arrogant to admit it.

The only thing the three parts could agree on was that he did, in fact, love Kagome... just not in a romantic way.

At one point, Kagome was his life. Yes, she still is a major contributing factor to him, but he no longer felt compelled to love her. He used to _need_ her – so much so that Kagome's scent, to him, was the only air he longed for. He still needs her in his life now and would kill anything or anyone who tried to hurt her or take her away from him, but now she was needed because she is his family and not because she is his love interest.

His pace slowed and he landed on the ground of the set of trees he had been jumping over. He began walking and realized why he was there. He was there because of his promise to her – that he would always protect her. Back then, the promise was made out of love, but he keeps that promise out of friendship. He knew she loved him and he knew he could no longer return her love. He was worried to face her and he suddenly stopped. He could dive into a fight with a demon fifty times his size with no weapon but he couldn't face a scrawny teenage GIRL? _'What the hell is wrong with me? I AIN'T NO COWARD!' _As he stood there he grew less confident and he questioned his own strength. He didn't know what she would do, he didn't even think he could take her on! Anyone in the Feudal Era would agree - Kagome could be scary.

He began to run again when the thought of Kagome slipped back into his mind. 'DAMN_! When the HELL do I EVER get distracted? CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!' _InuYasha began sprinting once more.

Sitting in the library with her finger in her mouth, Kagome looked down to the table where her books lay open and her homework lay untouched. She groaned when she looked at the meaningless words before her. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get it!

**CRASH!**

Her head whipped around to face the right side of the room and she instantly reached behind her to draw an arrow instinctively. Sheepishly she brought her arm down when she realized where she was and mentally cursed herself for being so stupid.

Her embarrassment instantly disappeared and she was struck by a wave of anger when she saw what – or who, rather – had caused the window to shatter.

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT**SSIIIIIIIITT!**"

**WHAM!**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! WHERE'S YOUR HAT! YOU HAVE TO HIDE BEFORE THE LIBRARIAN COMES BACK!"

As soon as the spell wore off InuYasha jumped to his feet and yelled right back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! I CAME TO PROTECT YOU IDIOT! WHERE'S THE DEMON!"

"DEMON? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! NOW GET DOWN BEFORE SOMEONE WALKS IN!"

"What are YOU talking about wench! I came to SAVE you!" InuYasha scoffed and mumbled something about Kagome being weak and always needing to be saved.

Kagome spun around and turned away from InuYasha with her arms folded across her chest. She inhaled deeply and in a very calm and soft voice she replied.

"Sit boy."

GAHH!

She then marched to the door and locked it in case someone was to walk in on the two of them and see InuYasha's uncovered ears.

InuYasha's face was pressed up against the carpet. He hated the smell of all these old and dusty books.

Kagome counted to ten to calm herself down and by that time the spell had worn off once more. InuYasha jumped up to retaliate but before he got a chance Kagome simply said "Now InuYasha, why are you here?"

InuYasha remembered the smell of blood and began to search Kagome for any injuries. She smacked his hand away and asked what he was doing while accusing him of hanging out too much with Miroku.

"I AIN'T NO PERVERT!" InuYasha screamed.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TOUCH ME?" Kagome yelled back.

"I smelled your blood and came to see if you were okay, ALRIGHT WENCH!" InuYasha snapped at Kagome.

Instantly, Kagome sweatdropped and her cheeks blushed a bright red which in turn made InuYasha blush as well. He turned before she saw the change of colour in his face, "Feh."

"So you DO care." Kagome smirked and teased InuYasha.

"Are you hurt or not?"

Kagome closed her eyes while she stuck up one hand, placed the other behind her head, scratched her neck and smiled. "InuYasha, it was just a paper cut!" she said as she kept her index finger held up on her outstretched arm for him to see.

InuYasha fell to the ground in a fashion similar to the way he would while being sat.

"GAHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

InuYasha had left with Kagome on his back through the broken window as soon as he heard the librarian yell and bang on the door. They were now back in Kaede's hut with the others after saying a quick hello to Kagome's family, grabbing her stuff and jumping down the well.

Shippo surveyed the room. Kagome was pacing the hut, her aura flaring after being dragged back by InuYasha with no say what-so-ever. She was furious with him. She hadn't spoken a word to the hanyou for 3 hours and Shippo was beginning to worry. She hadn't even pretended like he was in the room! InuYasha may have gone too far this time.

His attention turned to the corner of the hut where Kirara stirred in her sleep. She was so peaceful. Kirara was fun to play with but because she had fought a demon earlier that day Shippo decided she needed her rest.

InuYasha sat Indian style against the wall with his eyes closed pretending not to be paying attention to the conversation. The problem was his ears were giving him away. Every time someone new would speak, his ears would twitch in that direction.

Kaede sat much like InuYasha, her eyes closed as well. She looked so old and wrinkled... Shippo thanked Kami he was a demon and he would NEVER look like she did... although, the priestess could kick butt when necessary.

Miroku had situated himself beside Sango while discussing the unknown where-abouts of Naraku with her and Kaede. Shippo watched as Miroku's alleged 'cursed' hand found its way to Sango's backside.

The all too familiar **SLAP** filled the hut.

Shippo sighed as he watched Sango storm out of the room muttering something only him and InuYasha could hear about perverted lechers.

He smiled to himself and inhaled the smell of the hut. He was home. Other than InuYasha and Kagome's fight prolonging itself, everything was normal.

Kagome began to blow off some steam by screaming at Miroku for groping Sango AGAIN. After a good fifteen minute rant. To everyone surprise, InuYasha jumped up from where he was and began to defend Miroku. He screamed about how Miroku's hand was cursed and it wasn't his fault he tried to care about Sango's safety. At that point Miroku knew this was no longer about him. Kagome retaliated by yelling at InuYasha about Miroku being an insensitive jerk who needs to learn Sango's name and how to talk about his feelings. Now everyone was very confused.

Miroku, Kaede and Shippo who was carrying a now fully awake Kirara slipped past the flap and exited the hut without the young couple even noticing.

* * *

Sango had walked through the village helping the villagers with petty tasks when they asked and played with some of the children. Her mood lightened significantly after being gone for an hour and decided it was time to go face her group.

She walked past the majority of the huts and looked out to where the fields were. She saw the women caring for the rice and the men slaving away under the hot sun which was soon to set. Sango crossed the fields to the other side of the village to go to Kaede's hut where she saw the old woman, the lecherous monk, the sleeping Kirara and the young kit sitting around a fire beside the shack.

When Sango got closer, she could hear InuYasha and Kagome fighting. She sighed and took her place beside Kaede. Miroku began to say something to Sango but she was still livid with him so she cut the monk off by sending a look of death towards the him, forcing him to sink back in his seat a bit.

Sango listened in closer to the yelling inside the hut. It was slightly muffled but she could make out all the words. By now they had dropped the 'Miroku and Sango' façade and were just yelling at each other.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS AND ARE SO HOT HEADED!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M NOT WEAK AND OVER-SENSITIVE LIKE SOME IDIOT I KNOW!"

"IT'S **KAGOME**! **KA**-**GO**-**ME**!"

"Feh."

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TALK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS WITH ME!"

"CAUSE I DON'T CARE!"

"WELL WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS?"

"WHAT ABOUT THEM?"

Suddenly Kagome stormed out of the hut, followed by an infuriated hanyou. Kirara had woken up again and all four of them cowered back closer to the hut.

"I think I've given you enough hints _InuYasha_."

She spoke his name as if it were venomous.

"NOW what are you on about wench?"

Kagome whipped around and Sango could have sworn she was about to bite off InuYasha's head.

"CAN'T YOU TELL HOW I FEEL? WHY ELSE WOULD I COME BACK TO THIS HORRID ERA EVERY STINKING TIME? DO YOU THINK IT'S 'CAUSE I **ENJOY** FIGHTING DEMONS AND BEING DIRTY **ALL** THE TIME?"

Sango's heart sank into her stomach. Kagome was her best friend. Her sister - the only family Sango really had left. She knew where Kagome was going with this and it hurt her to think Kagome never really cared about them, just InuYasha. She always knew deep down but never wanted to admit it.

Sango looked at InuYasha. He was dumbstruck and speechless. She could tell Kagome was hurting him. But there was something else glistening in his eye. He wasn't just angry and hurt. He was... disappointed? Yes, it was disappointment in his eye. His family was about to be torn apart and he knew it.

"I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSEWR INUYASHA."

"..."

"GRRRR! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! **I**! **LOVE**! **YOU**!"

Her words came out in choppy sentences.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE HERE BUT YOU INUYASHA!"

Then Sango heard it, InuYasha's mumbled words. For some reason her heart fluttered and she could not understand why. The slayer had never felt this way before. She always thought she had feelings for the monk but for some reason InuYasha's words had seriously affected her, and she was happy.

To Kagome, his words were like a slap in the face. She staggered back two steps.

"It ain't my fault you've got terrible judgment..."

InuYasha had mumbled that to himself and did not intend for anyone else to hear him, but they did. They all did.

"...What?" The hurt in Kagome's voice was evident.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"...So... does this mean... you don't... you don't love me?"

Now it was InuYasha's turn to stagger back, so much so he fell right on his backside. The tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes.

"Well?"

"...No." InuYasha said quietly.

"No _what_." She hissed out her words between gritted teeth.

"No... I don't love you. My heart belongs to someone else." He replied with more confidence while standing up to face her. He looked her right in the eye.

"It's that claypot, Kikyo, isn't it? I KNEW IT! I ALWAYS KNEW IT!" Kagome looked up and threw her hands in the air laughing. Sango thought she truly had gone mad. "I always knew but you SWORE to me you didn't love her!"

"It's not Kikyo." Inuyasha said plainly.

Kagome's eyes widen with shock and InuYasha didn't even brace himself for a sit command.

Sango watched Kagome walk over to InuYasha. She stood right infront of him and slapped him across the face. Sango gasped when Kagome ripped off the rosary and the beads fell to the ground.

InuYasha bent his head down in shame and Kagome began to walk towards the well. Shippo silently began to cry knowing that this would be the last time he saw the young girl he had claimed as "mother". Sango jumped to her feet.

"Wait!"

Kagome stopped and walked back until she was only five feet away from Sango.

"_What_." She snapped.

Tears filled Sango's eyes and she didn't say anything so Kagome took the opportunity.

"Don't waste my time... this has all been just a waste of time... a waste of my life."

"Kagome" Sango managed to whimper.

"Shut up. You're just a waste of space." Suddenly Kagome whipped the glass bottle of jewel shards at Sango's face, thank Kami for Sango's fast reflexes. Sango was frozen in disbelief. "Keep it, Bitch."

Out of nowhere InuYasha had situated himself in between the infuriated miko and the demon slayer. Sango starred at the bottle in her hand still frozen and InuYasha growled. A flash of red flew through his eyes and Kagome coward back a half step.

"Leave. Now. And _don't_ come back."

Everyone was shocked including Kagome, who simply gave her last farewell to what used to be her 'family'.

"Go to hell."

And with that, she left. No one moved. No one even dared to speak. InuYasha's head dropped, Miroku starred in bewilderment, Shippo jumped on Kirara and bawled into her fur and Sango let the tears flow silently down her cheeks. It was the only time she would allow InuYasha to see her tears.

Kaede was the first to move. She stood up to go back into the hut and was soon followed by Miroku who whispered calming words to Shippo while he carried him and Kirara inside. It was time to go to bed because the sun had set already. Kagome was long gone. _'Gone for good'_ was Sango's only thought while she clutched the tiny glass bottle in her hand. She stared at the more than half way compete jewel in the container and couldn't decide whether she was devastated or slightly pleased. She decided on a mix of both which is what scared her the most. Another tear found its way down her cheek.

Sango didn't notice InuYasha turn around. She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her but she could not respond. Her arms fell to her side and she simply stood there as InuYasha took comfort from her presence. She knew he needed her most right now and she slowly burrowed her face into his haori and wrapped her arms around him as well – one arm clutched the Robes of the Fire Rat while the other clutched the jar of jewel shards that used to mean so much.

Now they seemed useless.

Now Sango felt useless.

They stood in each other's embrace for nearly 2 hours while two sets of tears fell silently that night.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey! This is my first fanfic EVER so i hope you enjoyed it!

I will try my very best to post a new chapter every friday :D if they're very short i will post two at a time ;)

please R&R !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha

* * *

The steam fogged up the mirror as the tub filled itself with boiling water. Kagome sank down into her bath and closed her eyes. It had been two weeks since she had left Inuyasha and the others._ 'How could he not love me? Was I not good enough for him? After all I've done for him! That... that DOG!'_

"URGGG!"

Kagome huffed as she folded her arms across her chest and squeezed her eyes even shut even tighter. She thought about all the times they spent together and growled low in her throat – a habit that she had unwillingly picked up from Inuyasha.

_'It's been more than three YEARS and he still hasn't accepted his love for me! He's always been nervous when it came to THAT subject but he didn't have to lead me on this whole time!'_

She slammed her fists into the water, making it splash up slightly in her face. Kagome's eyes shot open and she sighed. She stretched out her leg to turn off the tap with her foot.

_'I guess I'm going to have to go back and make him apologize... but he can wait until tomorrow, I still haven't gone to WacDonalds...'_

With that she sat back in the bath smiling to herself and closed her eyes. Out of nowhere, Inuyasha's words rang in her head forcing her eyes to whip open again.

_"Leave. Now. And don't come back."_

She remembered the familiar flash of red that passed his eyes, though usually it was directed at others who tried to hurt her. Not once had that heart-stopping glare been directed at her. That was one of the rare times she actually feared Inuyasha.

"He couldn't possibly have meant that..."

She spoke aloud almost as if to convince herself that her words were true, but the fact of the matter was she couldn't keep from thinking otherwise.

_'...Could he?'_

Kagome wiped her hand across the water sending ripples in every direction as if it would wash away the thought.

"If I know Inuyasha he was just having another temper tantrum and he probably sitting in his beloved tree moping."

She smiled at the idea.

"Better yet, he's waiting by the well as always!"

Kagome was incredibly pleased and she closed her eyes for the third time, relaxing completely in her seat. She imagined Inuyasha pacing beside the well sending curses her way and then her mind wondered to when they forgave each other. She let her mind wonder even MORE until she realized how much time she truly spent with Miroku and shuttered.

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth sending silent curses to the girl he currently loathed so much.

_'Where the hell is she? She should have been back by now!'_

He sniffed the air. Not even a hint of her scent anywhere.

_'Damn!'_

He started to run in the direction he knew she'd be coming from until suddenly he smelt her. His speed nearly doubled and he ran forward to the girl who was walking towards him just up ahead. He couldn't wait any longer; she had to be with him. With a mighty bound, Inuyasha leapt off the ground and landed right in front of her. As soon as he touched down her arms went around him.

"Damnit Sango, you had me worried sick!"

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to worry you."

"Feh. Just don't do it again."

Sango gave Inuyasha a droll look after she finished hugging him.

"Inuyasha, you know I just went to the slayers village with Kirara for more supplies, there was nothing to worry about!"

"I just don't want to lose you too."

Sango smiled at him. He really was a sweet guy. Although he was crude, hot-headed, temperamental, and at the best of times cocky, Inuyasha was incredibly caring. She knew why Inuyasha clung to her so closely. Since Kagome left, they became best friends – inseparable to say the least. She found comfort in him as he did her after they had both lost so much.

Sango punched him playfully on the arm and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

After Kagome's outburst Inuyasha kept to himself even more than usual. He was upset, not because she left him, but because she left their family. He knew how much everyone meant to each other, at least, he thought he did. When he found out that Kagome really could care less about the well-being of the others, he became infuriated with the miko. What gave her the right to hurt them like she had?

"Come on. Miroku, Shippo and Kaede are waiting for us I'm sure."

"Keh."

The duo began walking back to the village in silence for they were both deep in thought. Kirara had run ahead so she could go meet Shippo and play a bit before dark. Sango thought about Miroku and how just the day after Kagome left he proclaimed his love for her. She was a complete wreck the first week, and Inuyasha had isolated himself. Not once did Sango cry after the first night she was gone. She refused to show her discomfort and weakness, but her discomfort was still evident. Miroku had come to comfort her and told her how he feared that their 'make-shift' family might break up soon after Kagome left. To his surprise this made her more upset. He really wasn't the brightest monk after all.

_'Sango, as this family parts, I hope we can remain together to travel. I only wish to settle down with you and forget about Naraku.'_

Sango remembered how she snapped at him.

_'How could I forget about Naraku! After all he's done to us? To Kohaku? How dare you forget his impact on us.'_

_'I remember what he's done everyday Sango! I cannot forget!'_

He held up his hand for her to see the wind tunnel and instantly bit her tongue.

_'Sango, if our group stops fighting together, we'll have no chance!'_

She knew he was right. Even still, after trying to find a way around it, she knew he was right.

_'I just want to be with you for as long as I can and stop wasting our time fighting demons! I love you, Sango, and I want to have a family with you. Please, will you marry me?'_

Sango starred at the ground as she walked with Inuyasha. She remembered the look on his face, the hope in his eyes, and his smile that stretched ear to ear with her response.

_'I'll love you conditionally. You may no longer grope other women; I should be enough for you.'_

_'Done!'_

_'We will continue to fight alongside Inuyasha until we are SURE Kagome won't come back and until HE says we are done with Naraku. I can't just give up on this because you purposed.'_

_'I understand! I am so glad Sango, my love!'_

She remembered how he bound out the door to go talk with Kaede and tell her the news.

She looked over to her newest friend who was still deep in thought. His face told her he was debating with himself over something for he looked truly distraught, almost upset. Her newest friend; that was a difficult concept to grasp. They've known each other for what seemed like their entire lives so there was nothing new about Inuyasha, but that was where she was wrong. The reason it felt so new to her was

because she had never seen this side of Inuyasha before. He hadn't even opened up this much to Kagome! A fluttering entered her stomach at that last thought. She was being treated... BETTER than Kagome?

Never once has that happened before. No one has EVER favoured her over another in her life, let alone favoured over KAGOME! It was a complete shock to her! It was then she realized she was still staring at Inuyasha, mouth ajar and completely dazed. She snapped her jaw shut and turned to face forward just in time for her to see her foot intertwine with the root that stuck out of the ground. It was too late to stop herself so Sango let herself fall face first in the ground. At least that got rid of her blush pretty quickly but brought along a whole new one of a deeper red.

To her dismay, she looked up to see Inuyasha's face in complete awe and shock. He stood there like a statue for what seemed like hours but in reality was less than three seconds. Now he was the one staring causing Sango to go a red he had never seen before.

The shock on both their faces told her that she was making a total fool out of herself. Embarrassment washed over her and she wanted to run and hide, crying to herself. But she didn't; she stood (well laid) her ground and did not cry. She would not let Inuyasha see her foolishness, though her cheeks burned with indescribable heat which she knew would give her away.

Just as she was about to speak Inuyasha beat her to it. His frozen expression disappeared and he BURST out laughing.

She watched in horror as he laughed. The birds flew from the trees above in fear as the mighty hanyou fell to the ground, clasping his side and gasping for air. Sango felt a fire in her stomach as she watched him. It was the first time she's ever seen Inuyasha like this. They had laughed together a lot since their new friendship had sprouted but she had never seen him laugh THIS hard! It was ridiculous! She had never felt like this before, her embarrassment completely disappeared in a millisecond and she burst out in laughter as well.

Tears fell down both of their cheeks as they laughed for a good twenty minutes. They soon quieted down and laid on the path in silence but as soon as Inuyasha made eye contact with Sango they erupted in laughter again.

She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard, and frankly neither could he.

It took almost a full hour for them to recompose and by this time it was dark. Even still one would snicker or giggle randomly as they continued walking. Neither one spoke, like before, but this time they were filled with happy thoughts. They'd shoot glances at each other and laugh as if they were having a conversation in their heads. A friendly nudge was thrown here and there and they made their way back to the village, both happier than they'd been in a long time, even with Kagome around.

And then it hit her; a thought that came from absolutely nowhere. What she didn't know, was that this thought was beginning to manifest itself in the back of her head, and it had slipped into her mind momentarily.

_'Just friends'_

They were, and only ever would be, just friends. Sango had no idea why that thought might have affected her. She never thought of Inuyasha romantically, only as a brother or best friend, but for some reason she was slightly disappointed, though she honestly had no idea why.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, for Sango was not about to let that one, measly idea ruin the mood. They were genuinely happy. For the time being, they were in complete bliss. It was a good change in pace for them, she thought, unaware of the distress to come.

* * *

Morning had come quickly. When Inuyasha and Sango returned they came back to a happy monk who of course attempted his lecherous ways, an old priestess who had a bowl of stew ready for each of them, a full youkai who flicked her tails happily, and a still slightly devastated (but getting better) fox kit who was colouring some random pictures.

This was what they called home. When the time to sleep rolled along Sango insisted Inuyasha taught her how to sleep in a tree but he decided that after her little 'display' earlier it was best they didn't, which in turn spurred on another laughing attack.

It was now midday and the group had already eaten. They were sitting outside of Kaede's discussing what to do that day when in the distance a faint yell was heard.

Inuyasha perked his ears and Shippo stilled so he could hear the voice as well. It was too faint for the humans to hear but Inuyasha could make out the woman's voice clear as day.

"She's calling for... Miroku?"

Everyone turned their confused faces in time to see Miroku's eyes grow big.

"Could it be?"

Shippo bound onto his shoulder.

"Could what be Miroku?"

There was no response from the monk as the woman got closer. From where she was running, they could see she was a very beautiful girl. She had curly, shoulder length hair that was a golden colour like the sun. Her eyes were a stunning blue and she was about Sango's age. She had the largest smile on her face as she ran towards them waving one hand frantically above her head.

"MIROKU! MIROKU!"

Sango's stomach clenched. She had no reason to be jealous and she didn't know why she was but still the feeling was there, as if she knew what was coming.

She watched as Miroku jumped up so he could meet this mysterious woman. As he stood, he knocked Shippo off his shoulder. Sango silently gasped and Inuyasha caught Shippo before he fell to the ground.

"Annabelle?"

Miroku took two steps forward and braced himself for the woman to crash into his arms and embrace him. Once she finished panting, Miroku released her from his hug and held her at arm's length. He looked at her with such worry and concern it was unnerving. He obviously cared for this woman, much more than he had ever cared for Sango.

Sango felt like a knife sliced into her back.

"Annabelle, my love, what's wrong?"

Second knife to the back.

"Nothing, houshi-sama! Nothing is wrong! Everything is wonderful!"

The woman's grin grew wider.

She had used Sango's nickname. She felt the third knife pierce through her. Sango couldn't move, she could barely breathe.

Miroku, slightly confused replied, "Then what is it, my love?"

The last knife went straight through her heart, as if it were being shattered by her next words.

"Houshi-sama i'm pregnant!"

Sango staggered back. Her knees buckled below her. She began to tip backwards only to be caught by an iron-lock grip. She knew this strength. It was Inuyasha. She placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm that wrapped around her and held her to him for support.

Inuyasha had known about Miroku's proposal, he knew about his promises, the promises that had, now, been broken.

They watched as Miroku's eyes widened even further with shock. Then excitement and happiness filled him and he smiled so wide Inuyasha thought his lips might split.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, spinning her around as they laughed together. Tears welled in both of their eyes as the monk set her down and kissed her with undeniable passion. He squatted down so he could look at her stomach.

"Hello, Son!"

"Houshi-sama, it might not be a boy."

"A man can hope!"

They laughed with each other and Miroku kissed her once more.

"I can't believe this! I... I'm going to be a father... IM GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He shouted the last part with indisputable joy in his voice.

Miroku quickly turned to Kaede.

"Kaede! I'm going to be a dad!"

When he turned to Inuyasha and Sango to tell them the good news as well, a pang of guilt went through him.

"Sango..."

She stared, wide-eyed, at the monk who she called fiancée.

"I'm so..."

"Don't." Sango interrupted harshly.

"But Sango, I..."

"DON'T! Don't tell me you're sorry when I KNOW you're not!"

Inuyasha let go of Sango. He knew her anger had taken over and she could support herself once more. Miroku stood speechless.

"Go. I want you gone. Everything you had here is gone."

"Sango, I..."

"Oh spare me." Sango sarcastically interrupted. "Go with your new family, you're no longer wanted here."

This shot through Miroku like a stab to the chest. He watched as Sango began walking away. He was about to call after her when Inuyasha stepped in front of him. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder as if to reinforce his actions while scolding at the lecher.

Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin.

"I've been waiting to do this."

And with that, Miroku was unconscious on the ground with a huge bump where Inuyasha punched him in the face. Inuyasha was about to leave Kaede with the new couple and go follow Sango when Shippo spoke up. He looked over to the stranger that agreed to bare Miroku's children and smiled at the sight. She stood there frozen in complete terror and shock starring at the monk on the ground.

"I expect you and the monk to be gone from our village by the time he wakes up."

That little comment completely shocked Inuyasha but he composed himself enough to go find his friend. He knew she's be needing his support but he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as soon as he turned away from the woman. He stared up at Shippo who sat Indian-style on Inuyasha's shoulder with his eyes closed and arms in his sleeves. He started to remind Inuyasha of a certain hanyou he was incredibly familiar with and couldn't help but smile.

_'Maybe the runt IS good for something after all...'_

* * *

Hey! I hope you enjoyed the next part of my fanfic! I haven't got many reviews but i'm going to keep writing anyways :P So R&R and see you next Friday!


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha stood in the protection of the trees as he watched Sango near the river. He had finally caught up with her and found her unfettering her anger upon the trees with her katana. As he stood, he watched her dancing with her sword with such grace and poise. Every slice was clean and careful – he was amazed that after everything that had happened she was still in control.

He had never been in control, not once. It was never something he could do well. InuYasha always let his anger smudge his skill and would blindly attack whatever was in reach and for this he envied her. He wished for her self-discipline and aspired to develop more restraint. The hanyou watched the slayer transfer her pent up hurt onto the trees and was suddenly thankful he left Shippo with the bakeneko.

This was never something he was good at; feelings, emotions, etc. He had passed through life without discussing his fears, concerns and worries and by bottling up his feelings on the inside – hell, he had talked more with Sango over the past two weeks than he could with anyone else! Unfortunately this method of protection soon became his downfall, and is what caused the initial break-up of his family.

InuYasha was never good at comforting people, and he was well aware of that fact, what worried him was how important this woman was to him and he feared that he would mess something up. Sango had become the most important thing in his life – she was his best friend. Suddenly, his stomach began to flutter and he became... upset?

'_Sango is more than my best friend...'_

InuYasha couldn't lie to himself; he knew she was more than a friend but just how much more? Did he like her like he did Kagome; like a sister? Or was it more like he felt for Kikyo? Truthfully, InuYasha didn't know the answer for this was a feeling much unlike the others. He let out a small sigh, just above a whisper. "Oh, Sango..."

**THWACK!**

InuYasha found himself on the ground, eyes wide with terror. He looked above him to see a ninja star planted in the tree where he had been standing a mere two seconds ago. Even InuYasha knew he was lucky to be alive and uninjured as he barely dodged the weapon at an already unnatural speed.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"SANGO! TAKE IT EASY! IT'S JUST ME, INUYASHA!"

Sango watched as InuYasha emerged from the trees walking with his hands above his head. She let out a quick sigh of relief.

"You know better than to sneak up on me InuYasha." Sango commented sternly.

"I'm sorry but I had to make sure you were okay and that you didn't do anything too crazy." InuYasha carefully contemplated his words while he spoke, "But I see I didn't make it in time, you've already massacred these trees."

Sango let out a small laugh and flashed a sincere smile – _'A good sign,'_InuYasha thought.

"Yeah well, you know me and my psychotic blood lust."

The two starred at the ground for a moment in an awkward silence and then both went to speak at the same time, relieving some of the tension as they both smiled.

"You first."

Sango exhaled and then sucked in another breath before she spoke, "I was just wondering if, uhm, you would mind... sparring with me?"

InuYasha heard the hope in her voice when she asked the question and simply couldn't refuse. He walked over to wear a fallen and mangled tree had landed and picked up two wooden sticks that resembled Bokkens. He tossed one to Sango who caught it with ease.

"Bring it."

Sango lowered herself into a fighting stance and smirked at her incredibly worthy opponent.

"You shouldn't have said that."

And with that they charged.

* * *

Kagome lifted herself up over the well. The familiarity of the forest surrounding it seemed welcoming. She inhaled the fresh air and the smell of the Feudal Era and sighed.

Kagome couldn't smell anything.

She wasn't a dog.

A rush of memories flooded her mind and she remembered why she came back.

_'InuYasha.'_

It had been over two weeks since she was here.

_'Had it been two weeks?'_

It had for-sure been at least two weeks since she was here. Kagome began her trek down the path towards Kaede's village with her eyes to the tree tops searching for a red clad figure. To her dismay, she saw no one. Now, seriously concerned for the hanyou, she sped up to find someone who could tell her what was going on. Soon she was in viewing distance of the small community and with what appeared to be a change of luck, she saw a woman walking and a small cart being dragged behind a horse in the distance. From what she could tell, it was leaving so she began to run on instinct. As she got closer she yelled out to get the blond woman's attention who in response stopped the cart and waited for Kagome to catch up.

When Kagome was close enough she slowed to a walk and began to approach the woman. From what she could see, the woman with bright curls had tear stains down her cheeks, but a bright smile on her face.

_'Tears of... Joy?'_

"Hi! I'm Ka-"

Suddenly cut off, Kagome was startled from what sounded like a loud moan coming from the cart. She jumped back slightly when a hand dropped over the side of the cart and stared wide-eyed at it. As soon as the shock wore off slightly she saw it; the blue beads wrapped around a purple sleeve.

"MIROKU!"

Kagome rushed over to the monk who slowly started to sit up.

"San... go?"

"No! It's Kagome! Are you alr- OOF!"

Kagome suddenly found herself on the ground. She looked up to find the blond woman gushing over Miroku, flushing him with questions like the one Kagome was trying to ask before being RUDELY interrupted. Kagome huffed and her cheeks puffed out. She got up to give this woman a piece of her mind when Miroku's voice caught her attention.

"Kagome! I'm going to be a dad!"

All thoughts of malice; instantly forgotten.

She grabbed his hand and gave him her biggest smile, "Congratulations! Sango must be thrilled! Where is she?"

Kagome watched as the joy instantly disappeared from his eyes which were now slightly clouded over. His smile faded to a frown as the guilt washed over him.

_'Oh no.'_

Miroku noticed her confusion and slightly shook his head, and then looked upon his new fiance. Kagome gasped and quickly withdrew her hand, clutching it to her chest. Miroku looked devastated as he kept his hand outstretched towards her. He stared into her eyes and realized he could no longer hold on to the last person from his old life and dropped his hand. His gaze shifted to the ground while Kagome took another step back.

"...I'm sorry."

She barely heard it for it had came in a whisper, but it was definitely there. There was no mistaking it. Her eyes filled with tears that she struggled to retain, but to no avail.

"...Come on, Miroku. We must leave." Kagome heard the blond woman who she suddenly felt compelled to hate speak and watched as one of her old best friends nodded.

Her world was quickly crashing to the ground around her. She couldn't wrap her head around any of it.

She couldn't understand why. Why this woman? Why not Sango? Endless lists of questions poured through her head but she did not speak. Miroku sat at the end of the cart as they began to walk away; the blond chattering aimlessly.

"Goodbye, Kagome."

It was whispered into the wind but had fortunately found its mark. Kagome lowered her head and shook it sadly. In response to the wind, she spoke quietly, "Goodbye, Miroku."

Kagome slowly turned her back to the lecherous monk she grew to love and began walking to find Kaede so she could figure out what was going on - completely unaware that her whispers were delivered as well.

If only she had turned around to see the lone tear roll down Miroku's cheek.

* * *

Hey Guys!

I am so, so, SO sorry I haven't updated for a while!

I got in an accident some time ago and was condemned to the hospital for a while there,

the good news is that I'm trying to get back on track with writing while re-cooperating, and that the doctors say I'm recovering fast - at least a month faster than they guessed!

So please bare with me for the next little while!

I'll update as fast as I can!

P.S. Yes I'm aware Kagome is OCC and I apologize,

I'd perfer no reminders of that fact ;P

See you soon!


End file.
